


Relaxing

by orphan_account



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Cousin Incest, Ficlet, M/M, Music Video Based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based off the car scene in the "Love You More Than That" music video





	Relaxing

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them.

It was a warm evening in the desert, the crew let them relax with the sun setting in the cars they rented. Kevin was laying out in the backseat, face towards the blue and purple sky, sunglasses off and his hat somewhat crooked with how he tipped his head back. His eyes were closed against the light that was slowly dying as night came creeping up. Howie and Nick had taken over the other car with AJ as they listened to the radio, static sometimes cutting through. 

Brian was with Kevin, Laying out over the taller man in the backseat, lazily kissing Kevin’s throat and just below his ear, making the man gasp softly every so often. Kevin had his hands on Brian’s waist, holding his cousin up from falling into the foot well. Brian was more than appreciative for the support. 

Kevin had felt Brian slowly unbutton his shirt, revealing the undershirt he wore that was honestly still damp from sweating in the heat and the lights they were working under. Brian didn’t mind, as long as he got to press his hand under the white fabric and pet Kevin’s warm skin he was fine.

Kevin could feel stubble burn coming in from where Brian had been kissing his neck and chest that was visible. The makeup they wore was long gone, and the hickies Howie had left the night before were dull as he didn’t suck too hard. But Brian smirked when Kevin washed the foundation off to reveal a well marked up neck. Howie had just shrugged and smiled as he was leaving the make up tent. 

Nick’s laugh and AJ’s shout were loud and echoed a little over the sand as they let the day roll off them. Brian laughed softly, feeling Kevin’s breathy chuckle in his hair before they settled down again to watch sunset fall upon them. 

It was lazy for them all, relaxing really. And the sounds of the music and laughs and voices from the other three washed over Brian and Kevin as they lazily cuddled in the slowly cooling heat of the desert. A good end to the making of a music video. 


End file.
